Cruel Clocks
by Kisaragi Misaki Cavallone
Summary: Kisah tentang boneka yang di beri nama Miku , yang tinggal bersama tuannya sejak ia dibuat . Warn : Absurd ! Typo ! Gabungan antara Teori kebahagiaan Ayano dan Jam Jahat (?) , dll # Oneshot


Kalian tahu apa itu waktu kan ? oh , tentu kalian semua tau , waktu .. enath itu benda atau hal .. aku tak pernah mengerti yang dinamakan "Waktu" itu , yang kudapatkan dari "Waktu" hanyalah sebuah jam dinding yang terus berputar tanpa memperdulikan orang lain , kalian tau ? menurutku , waktu itu sangat egois .. bukan hanya egois , "waktu" itu menganggap remeh semua hal , ia terus berputar ke depan , tak pernah ada yang dinamakan "Waktu berhenti" , tidak ada yang tau bagaimana bentuk waktu , tidak ada yang tau bagaimana perasaannya , tidak ada yang tau .. kapan ia akan memperdulikan orang lain –

Aku , hanyalah sebuah boneka robot yang dibuat oleh tuanku sejak ia masih berumur sembilan belas tahun .. aku hanya diprogram untuk menemaninya kemana ia pergi , ya , padahal dulu aku mempunyai banyak ingatan .. sekarang yang kuingat hanyalah tuanku .

Dulu , yang aku ingat , aku hanyalah anak yang kehilangan kedua orangtuaku , aku pun dititipkan di panti asuhan , saat itu .. aku melihat pemuda berumur dua belas tahun berkeliling mencari cari seorang anak yang sepertinya akan ia adopsi , aku hanya diam sambil terus berharap agar aku keluar , beberapa saat kemudian , pemuda teersebut melihat kearah kamar / bisa disebut penjara ku , ia menatapku datar , tapi dilubuknya terlihat ia sangat ingin memiliki—

Hey , hentikan pikiran itu .

Sangat ingin menjadi saudaraku , namun aku hanya diam saja , tak melakukan apapun .. dan keheningan terjadi diantara kita berdua dan ia pun angkat bicara ,"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya kepadaku dan aku hanyalah diam , tak ingin berbicara . Ia pun melihat keatas , terdapat tulisan kanji "Hatsune" dan katakana "Miku" , "Hatsune Miku ? itu kah namamu ?" Tanyanya lagi .. dan tentu tanggapan ku hanya diam , dan dengan sayu , aku melihatnya dengan mata merahku yang tak bisa dikendalikan .

"Aku akan mengadopsimu"ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan kunci penjara , dan aku pun dibawanya pergi .

Ia pun menatapku , "Ada apa ? kenapa kamu seperti itu ?" Tanya nya sambil berusaha melihat wajahku . Dan aku pun menjawab "Yamete .. hanashii yo .. boku wa .. bakemono.. dakara , watashi wa-"ia pun menyela perkatakaan ku sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan berkata "kamu salah ! warna merah itu menunjukkan atas pahlawan kau tau !?" Katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang tersampuk sebuah pahlawan berseragam merah , dan ia pun naik ke atas kursi dan berkata "Lihat lah ini !" ia pun bergaya seperti yang ada di buku tersebut , aku pun kagum melihatnya .

Hari pun berlalu , ia membuatkanku baju untuk aku pakai , seperti regu rahasia saja .. dan hari selanjutnya , aku sangat dekat dengannya .

Tapi tentu itu takkan lama menurutku .

Namaku ? Aku Miku Hatsune , seperti yang kalian lihat diatas tadi . Sebuah boneka yang dulu mati dan dibentuk oleh tuanku kembali (berbentuk gadis remaja) , berambut teal dan diikat dua .

Dan tuanku ? aku belum tau namanya , tapi .. walau aku tak pernah tahu namanya .. ia sangat baik kepadaku , bukan hanya baik .. ia selalu membantuku apa adanya .

Baik saat aku sakit , baik saat aku terjatuh , baik saat aku .. hampir mati ..

Saat itu , aku sedang berjalan dengan tuanku , menuju sebuah jam raksasa di desaku

Lalu ia memberitahuku tentang kebaikan "Waktu" , tapi .. ia membelalak kaget , karena ia melihat dua orang yang mendekatiku / lebih tepatnya berlari menujuku sambil membawa sebilah pedang .

Dan tuanku berteriak "Awas !" sambil berlari , seolah berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku .

Tentu hasilnya berhasil , namun .. yang terjadi adalah—

Pedang itu menyambar mata tuanku , dengan kaget , dua orang itu melarikan diri , bersembunyi dari kesalahan ini .

Dan dengan mata yang berlinang dengan air , aku terkapar lemas sambil melihat tuanku yang jatuh dengan mata yang buta .

...

Keesokan harinya , aku dan tuanku sedang berada di kamar tuanku "Doushite , goshujin ?" lalu ia bertanya kepadaku "Sore ini pemandangannya bagus tidak ya? "dan ia pun tersenyum hangat kepadaku .

Dan aku pun tiba tiba merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya , aku pun sedikit mundur dan memikirkan apa yang kulakukan ? perasaan apa ini ? mengapa tiba tiba aku merasa aneh jika didekat tuan ?

Tiba tiba , tuanku menunduk , lalu aku bertanya "ada apa ?" tanpa jawaban , tuanku langsung batuk , bukan batuk biasa—

Ini adalah batuk darah , ya ampun ! aku bingung ! apa yang harus kulakukan ?

Kemudian ia memberikanku pita untuk diikatkan dibajuku , sambil tersenyum lagi .

Tapi tubuhku hanya menyodorkan saputangan menuju pipinya , aku bingung apa yang aku lakukan , hanya karena aku hanya diprogram untuk menemaninya , jadi tentunya aku tak punya organ yang dinamakan "Hati" itu .

"Uh?" tuanku berusaha untuk melihatku , namun ia tak bisa . Karena ia tak mempunyai dua pasang mata .

"Tuan , anda kenapa?" Tanyaku tanpa ekspresi kepadanya

"Uh , selamat tinggal .. Miku" Itu kata kata terakhirnya setelah memelukku .

".." Aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun , tubuhku ingin bergerak , namun "Waktu" membentakku agar tak bergerak untuk membantunya .

Dan pemakaman dirinya dimulai dengan tangisan keluarga tuanku , yang kulakukan hanyalah melihat tanah yang berisi mayat tuanku .

- Goshujin sama POV -

Beberapa minggu kemudian , saat dunia mulai kacau dan aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi , aku melihat air mata orang yang aku sepenuhnya sayangi atau Miku menetes perlahan melihat mayat yang terkapar dengan wajah pucat , dan aku pun berteriak " Jangan ! kumohon tuhan ! jangan lakukan ini ! jangan buat ia sedih tuhan !" bentakku kepada "Waktu" dan aku pun melihatnya dan berpikir , "Kalau aku masih hidup , pasti ia akan marah kepadaku bukan ?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum " Tapi .. apakah kamu masih akan memanggilku Tuan ?"

Bulan berikutnya , aku pun melihatnya masih berdiri di makamku dan melihatnya , ia sepertinya melihat makamku yang sepertinya sudah tak diurus , dan aku pun melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan "Bodoh" namun tersenyum .

Ia melihatnya datar , namun ia masih punya perasaan .. ia menjatuhkan air matanya ke makamku dan aku berusaha mendekatinya , tentunya aku bisa mendekatinya , namun ia tak akan menyadari dimana diriku sekarang , aku pun berpura pura memeluknya dari belakang dan mengatakan "Kebahagiaan itu misterius , Miku , jadi janganlah menyerah dan teruslah berjuang" aku pun agak sedikit batuk "Berjuanglah , dan menunggu hari esok ya Miku ? janji kau tidak akan menyerah kan ? oh , saatnya aku pergi , tuhan sudah menjeputku diatas sana .. nah , selamat tinggal ya Miku .." Tubuhku pun sedikit mulai menjadi transparan " Selamat tinggal , Miku .. salam dari Kaito Shion" Ucapku dan langsung menghilang ..

- End of Goshujin POV + Miku POV -

Sontak , aku melihat ke belakang , kurasa tadi ada yang berbicara kepadaku .. siapa ? K-kaito Shion ?

Dan aku pun mulai berpikir dengan nama tersebut , aku berpikir keras.. dan akhirnya ..

"Goshujin .. sama ?" Kataku sambil membelalakkan mataku , ya "Kaito Shion" adalah nama dari taunku yang beberapa bulan lalu terjemput ajalnya .

Dan aku pun melihat langit senja , seolah sedang melihat tuanku tersenyum , lalu aku pun membuka mulutku dan mengucapkan "Sayonara , Goshujin .. mata asta .. ne ?" aku pun membalas senyuman hangatnya

Lalu samar samar aku mendengar "Sou desu , mata asta .."

- FIN -

( A/ N : ) Entah kenapa cerita ini terlihat seperti gabungan Cruel clock dan Ayano no koufuku riron .. yah , ini saya terinspirasi dari lagu Miku & IA .. itu udah ada judulnya kok .. dan ada yang berminat untuk mereview ? :


End file.
